


Broke.

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Only A Few Months [13]
Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: I made a little thing of Damien healing Pip, the YouTube video link is right here!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCF1lDNZzNQEnjoy lovelies!Also sorry this was short!!!
Series: Only A Few Months [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649425
Kudos: 1





	Broke.

" Leslie I.... Think I broke every bone in my body..." I groan. I cannot describe the pain my body was in. I fell 16 stories I tell you, the only thing to break my fall was a woman made of metalish rubber. I'm pretty sure on of y legs are broken, or rather an ankle. I also think I have a concussion. And as I said before, my jaw also hurts and won't function properly. So you can imagine how unhappy I was. I only shed a few tears though.

I heard footsteps, the clacking getting louder and louder. Until a figure slid on the rain covered floor right in front of me.  
" Heyyy~" It was Damien, who would have guessed. " You look uh, half dead there bud." He smiled sweating a bit, and panting for air. Probably because he ran for miles.

" Fuck you, help me and.... Leslie.. Yeah, her name is Leslie..."

" How much blood did you lose?" Damien rolls around my body to look around me. " A lot of it! Wow, you really should be dead right now you know?"

" Shuttup I'm in pain you bastard..." I whine. Damien laughs at. I growl at him, so rude.

" Fine then you can go heal yourself and Leslie, all on your own. Because apparently someone has to ave an ATTITUDE." I knew he was joking but I still started crying.

" No! Don't leave I'm in paaain! And I'm tired, tired of all this stuff! Can't we just move to a different state?!" I clenched Damien's pant leg. He sighed and knelt down.

" Alright, I'll stay. Though it'll take some time to fix you up, and I only have so many bandage rolls...." He looks over to his side. " Not to mention... Leslie over there is going to need some glue...."

Damien spent the rest of the day trying to get me better, eventually, all he had to do was pop some arms back in their socket and we were good to go. Just kidding, He dragged me on the ground and carried Leslie in a box. Though he did pop my arm back in. Which hurt like Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a little thing of Damien healing Pip, the YouTube video link is right here!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCF1lDNZzNQ
> 
> Enjoy lovelies!
> 
> Also sorry this was short!!!


End file.
